A Kindle in the Heart
by kurasa
Summary: The journey of a boy trying to find answers to his many questions... (This is a story of Riku after he was locked in Kingdom Hearts if you are confused. R&R please! RikuxSora. Rated for some possible violence later on.)
1. Prologue

A Kindle in the Heart - by Kurasa  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! ^_^  
  
I hope this story turns out okay, not all crappy or anything. Read and review, please!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Darkness.  
  
Blinded.  
  
Falling.  
  
Forgetting.  
  
The boy had been living like this for a long period of time. Who knows how long? When he first came into Kingdom Hearts, he had used the energy spheres that the Heartless had dropped for a light source; a feeble attempt to find light. It had kept him steady for a while.  
  
The Darkness has slowly taken away his sight - his memory. He had noticed he was going blind when the energy spheres seemed to get dimmer and dimmer, but convinced himself that it was the energy spheres losing light; Inside he knew that he was losing sight. He didn't accept the fact until the light was no more than a faint glow. He started to trust his senses and instincts.  
  
At least he had his Keyblade to keep himself alive. The boy kept himself strengthened, getting stronger as time passed. His senses sharpened, and he was physically sturdy and healthy.  
  
But his memories were barely still in tact with inside his head. Another being had been here with him. That person had been separated from him and he hadn't seen him since. He also remembered another person. A friend. Sora.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sorry for the stupid, utterly useless prologue. I might add romance in this story. Review and suggest some couplings. R/K or R/S would be the most obvious ones. You may give me some ideas for the story if you'd like. I'm going to start my first chapter now. . 


	2. Finding More than Darkness

OMG! Thanks for the reviews. ;-; it was that much more than what I expected. *death-huggles all the reviewers* I'm going to try and write a good chapter for you guys (though I doubt it'll be good)... And the previous chapter was just a prologue, not a full chapter. xD Sorry for the confusion. Oh, and I almost forgot.  
  
The coupling for "A Kindle in the Heart" will be... *drumroll* Riku and Sora! Yay. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters from it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Time flowed past quite quickly, but Darkness remained in place. The boy set on a desperate search for an exit... to find Sora. It was time he attempted to hunt for any hope of escaping this place, this place that was shrouded in Darkness. Another hour here might just kill him.  
  
After countless hours of searching through the eternal Darkness, he found nothing. Nothing except the Heartless and Darkness. Yet, the boy walked on, reluctant to give up.  
  
Bump.  
  
The boy bumped into something... something big and sturdy. He felt his hand along the object, which was of a rectangular shape, standing in the middle of no where. When he got to the edge of it, he turned the edge and went to the other side of it. So this thing was standing there with no support except itself? Odd. Then he came across a dent across the face of the object, one wide enough that he could place his hand inside it. Maybe this was something that he could use to get to another world.  
  
He started to strike the gap with his Keyblade, producing loud 'clangs' that echoed in the Darkness. A few hours passed until he could fit himself through the opening, out to a place with light. He felt the light, tickling his cold body with warmth.  
  
But where was he? He walked around the place, bending down once in a while to feel a rock, plant, or pile of dirt that he hadn't seen since two years. Now it was too late to see them again, for his sight was as good as gone. A light plop was heard nearby, causing the boy to turn his head and walk to that direction. His feet came by a heavy load of fabric, which he picked up and rubbed his hand on. A cloak and a pair of gloves. It was better than what he was wearing now, so he changed into the cloak and took off his gloves to swap it for the new one. When he bent down again, he felt a pair of boots in front of him. He took that in exchange of his old shoes. The cloak, gloves, and boots were light to the wearer despite their heavy fabric, almost as light as feather.  
  
While he walked a bit further, he came by a portal which he entered. A flash of blinding light passed, even his two poor-sighted eyes saw it. Then he blacked out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Foosh. X.x That was NOT a good chapter. Oh well... I promise to write more and more chapter later today! O_O I'm so very sorry! 


End file.
